As an assembling work machine configured to perform an assembling work of an electric circuit as one kind of a manufacture work, there is known an assembling work machine described in the following Patent Literature, for instance. Such an assembling work machine is called a component mounting machine which is configured to perform a work of mounting, on a circuit substrate as one component, a circuit component as another component and which is constituted by a plurality of work-element performing apparatuses including a conveyor, a component supplier, and a mounting head corresponding to a plurality of work elements such as conveyance of the circuit substrate, supplying of the circuit component, and mounting of the circuit component onto the circuit substrate.